


Bros Before Hoes

by Transparenseas



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exploring Sexuality, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparenseas/pseuds/Transparenseas
Summary: Choi Jisu is studious. Smart, handsome, generally calm, homosexual. Cho Chanhyuk is a bro. Slacker, pretty boy, loud, heterosexual. By some strange twist of fate these two completely different personalities end up rooming together in university due to some mishap with the housing situation for their dance program. After witnessing Chan floundering with certain aspects of his sex life, Jisu takes it upon himself to offer help to his roommate and explore parts of himself that he didn't know existed.
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Jisu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Bros Before Hoes

Chan was lying on his back in just his boxers, one elbow propped up on his pillow with his cheek resting against his palm while he scrolled through his phone as he so often was when Jisu walked through the door to their shared bedroom. He rolled his eyes, dropping his backpack onto the floor with a _thunk_. How he had ended up with the slightly older male as his roommate, he wasn’t sure. They were in the same dance program, but that was about it. 

Chan was the type to spend more time sleeping in class than learning, but he somehow still managed to pass all of his classes. Jisu, on the other hand, was an honor’s student on full scholarship that studied as much as Chan partied.

“Will you at least put your damn pants back on after you fuck?”

Jisu sighed, throwing himself face down onto his own bed.

Chan peered up at him over the top of his phone, eyes blinking owlishly.

“Ah. Sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be back for a while. Weren’t you supposed to be out late tutoring?”

“Supposed to, yes. It’s kind of hard to tutor anyone when Kyungho spends almost the entirety of the time flirting with the new library intern and Woonggi can’t focus and just glares at his back the whole time.”

Jisu grumbled, his head turned just slightly to face Chan.

“What? Those two seriously haven’t sorted their shit out yet? It’s been how long since they hooked up?”

Chan was sitting up now, mouth hanging open, his phone forgotten beside him on the bed.

“Mmm. About three weeks, I think? But no, I’d say not. I spent the last twenty minutes witnessing Woonggi pout, grumble, stomp his feet, bury his head in his arms, and then repeating it. I just gave up and left after the third time.”

Jisu supplied, sliding one arm under his head to prop it up.

“I knew Kyungho was an oblivious idiot, but the level of his stupidity never ceases to amaze me. I really thought they would have at least talked about what happened. I mean, we were all there. We all saw how Kyungho was acting before they disappeared together. Woonggi clearly feels some way about it, but Kyungho doesn’t seem to notice.”

Chan sighed, flopping back onto his bed and shaking his head. He stared at the ceiling with furrowed brows.

“What can you do, though? It’s their problem to work out.”

Jisu knew that they could intervene, but he also knew that it wasn’t their place to. He groaned and stretched out on his bed, ready to take a nap after his stressful day of classes, followed by dealing with the two younger males. He reached for his pillow, pulling it to his chest to cuddle it, but stopped short just before wrapping his arms around it.

“Chan?”

“Hmmm?”

“What the fuck is this?”

Chan turned his head to glance at what Jisu was holding up. It was a pair of lacy panties, black in color, and almost completely see-thru.

“Oh, so that’s where those were.”

Chan hummed.

“For fuck’s sake. Can you at least keep it to your side of the room?”

Jisu launched the pair of panties at Chan’s head, grunting when they fluttered to the floor in between their beds. 

“Good thing you’re not on the baseball team.”

Chan laughed, grinning when Jisu just rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

“I’m taking a nap. You better have some damn clothes on by the time I wake up.”

Jisu grumbled, hugging his pillow to his chest and closing his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry.”

Chan leaned over the edge of his bed, snatching up the panties Jisu had failed to thow to him, and snapping a quick picture with his phone.

Chan: Look what I found. [Photo]

Sooyoung: Oh my god, where were they?

Chan: In Jisu’s bed.

Sooyoung: Was he pissed?

Chan: He pretends to be, but he’s never actually mad. I think he just needs to get laid.

Sooyoung: Probably. He’s always studying or practicing.

Chan: Pretty much.

Sooyoung: I have a class in fifteen, but I’ll be done by seven. Should I drop by and grab them after? We could always go for a round two. ;)

Chan: Jisu is sleeping and I promised him I’d be dressed by the time he wakes up. He’d probably actually murder me if he woke up and I was balls deep.

Sooyoung: Gross, but understood. I’ll just grab them next time. Gotta go! Bus is here.

Chan: Later.

Chan grunted when his phone dinged the low battery notification. He rolled onto his side and plugged it into the charger. The cord wasn’t long enough to continue using it while it was charging so he settled back down, making himself comfortable, and closing his eyes. He could use a nap himself.

-►-►-►

The next time Jisu caught Chan with his pants off was the following Saturday afternoon. He slammed into the dorm, kicking off his shoes and cursing under his breath. He nearly tripped over a pair of heels as he stepped over the threshold and into the shared living space. He groaned when he realized that Chan had yet another guest over and that he likely was not going to be taking the much needed nap that he had been looking forward to since he woke up that morning. He trudged to the couch instead, face planting onto it, and letting his feet dangle off of the armrest. He was too tall for the damn thing, but it was the best he could do right now.

“Just stop. I’m going.”

“Chaerin…”

“No. Chan, just, no. We’re done here. I’m done. I’m leaving.”

The voices got louder as the bickering pair made their way towards the front door, feet thumping across the wooden floorboards quickly. 

“Do you really need to go?”

Chan’s voice was just overhead, slightly whiny, but Jisu knew that tone all too well. Chan rarely used it, unless he was desperate to get laid.

A sigh.

“Yes, Chanhyuk. I really need to go and you really need to do some damn research before you try that sort of shit. Seriously, you’re a complete idiot sometimes.”

Jisu snorted, his tiredness bleeding into amusement at the way she used Chan’s full name. She was clearly upset with him over something, but the exasperation that laced her tone made it apparent that it wasn’t as serious as Jisu had thought at the start of the argument. He wondered exactly what Chan had done to upset her, but he was sure he’d hear about it later.

“Fine. I’ll.. do some research or something.”

Chan huffed, still not noticing that Jisu was present.

“Yeah, you do that. I still gotta go, though. I’ll text you later.”

Chaerin leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then heading to the entryway. She slipped on her heels and left with a loud slam of the door.

Chan sighed, slumping against the back of the couch, one hand moving to push bleached bangs out of his eyes.

“What did you do this time?”

Jisu called, having rolled onto his side to look up at his roommate.

“Jesus!”

Chan startled, nearly jumping out of his skin when he finally realized that Jisu was lying on the couch.

“No, it’s Jisu.”

Jisu joked, earning himself a loud groan.

“Whatever.”

Chan grunted, moving around the couch to drop himself heavily into the recliner just a few feet away from the couch.

“I thought I told you to at least put on some pants after you’re done fucking.”

Jisu chided, now lying on his other side, one arm curled under his head.

“Well, I wasn’t done fucking, but apparently, she was.”

Chan hissed, rolling his eyes and sinking further into the chair. He was wearing a pair of tight boxer briefs that did little to hide the fact that he was still half-hard, his shirt open, and putting his whole chest on display. 

Jisu snorted. He wasn’t really interested in Chan’s problems in the bedroom, but his day had been so tiresome that he decided that maybe it would do him some good to hear about someone else’s woes.

“What did you do this time?”

“What do you mean _this time_?”

Chan glared at Jisu, but it wasn’t very menacing.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s stupid anyway.”

Chan muttered, not sure why Jisu was suddenly interested in his sex life.

“Enlighten me.”

Jisu tried, raising one eyebrow when Chan looked at him indignantly.

“Fine. She said she wanted to try something new and asked to do anal.”

Chan started, Jisu’s eyes going wide at his words.

“What?”

“Yeah, I know right? So like.. We were doing the usual stuff, you know? Kissing, groping, all that shit. But like, when I tried to put it in she got pissed and hit me.”

Chan explained, scowling as he spoke.

“Wait, you didn’t just... try to just fuck her like normal, did you?”

Jisu was eyeing him strangely, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips.

“Yeah, why?”

Chan shrugged.

“Oh my god. No wonder she left. You _are_ a fucking idiot.”

Chan was confused, his eyebrows furrowed together while Jisu laughed, nearly falling off the couch.

“What the hell is so funny?”

He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You can’t just.. put it in someone’s ass, you moron. You have to at least lube it up, especially with women. Most of them aren’t used to that kind of thing. It’s not like a vagina. They don’t naturally produce lubrication in their asses, dipshit.”

Jisu was still laughing, completely floored by Chan’s lack of knowledge on anal sex, considering how much he got around. It seemed unreal to him that this was something that Chan had clearly never done before.

“It’s not that funny. How the hell would I know that? I’m not fucking gay.”

Chan grumbled.

“Why do _you_ know this shit, anyway?”

He asked, his lips settled into a scowl.

Jisu stopped laughing, his features shifting into a more serious expression. He swallowed thickly, eyes scanning Chan’s face. They had never had this conversation in their half a year of living together, despite having become pretty close friends in that time, and Jisu still wasn’t sure he was ready to have it now. 

“Wait. Jisu..”

Realization dawned on Chan at the silence he received as a response.

“Are you gay?”

He dropped his arms at his sides, mouth open, his eyes wide and curious.

Jisu shrugged.

“So what?”

“What? Oh my god. I’m such a fucking asshole.”

Chan threw himself back into the chair and buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“Exactly how does _me_ being gay make _you_ an asshole?”

Jisu inquired, just as confused as Chan had been moments before.

“It doesn’t. It just.. Fuck. I’m an idiot. I just thought you never brought any girls around because you were studious and would rather read your Calculus textbook than get laid. This makes so much more sense.”

“No, you’re right. You _are_ an asshole.”

Jisu deadpanned, sitting up, and crossing his legs under himself.

“What? No. I just meant that I’m always bringing girls in here and shoving pictures of tits in your face. I really didn’t know, man. I’m sorry for being so oblivious.”

Jisu was stunned into silence, not used to Chan apologizing for anything. 

“Well, it’s not like I was advertising it.”

He finally muttered, not sure what to say at this point.

“I know, but..”

Chan started.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I care who you fuck.”

Jisu assured him.

“Right.”

“Anyway, I have to agree with her. You need to do some research before you try that kind of thing again. You can cause tearing, which can lead to infections, etc. At best it’s just gonna hurt a shit ton if you’re not careful.”

Jisu explained, relaxing against the couch cushions.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?”

Chan asked, a bit perplexed by the whole situation.

“What do I look like? Your personal encyclopedia? You have a smartphone and a laptop. Use them.”

Jisu rolled his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head, letting out a yawn, and kicking his feet out from under himself.

“If you’re done in the bedroom, I’m gonna take a nap.”

He didn’t wait for confirmation before standing and heading towards their shared bedroom, one hand coming down to pat Chan on the shoulder as he passed.

Chan scowled, grunting in response to Jisu’s touch. He glanced at the coffee table in front of him, his laptop left discarded there the night before. 

“I guess it’s just you and me then.”

He mumbled, leaning forward and pulling the laptop towards him. 

Research it was.

-►-►-►

Another week later and Jisu was surprised to find that Chan hadn’t had any guests over since the last one had stormed out on him. He was sitting on the couch in his pajamas, legs curled under himself. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He was furiously typing a text only using his thumb and he glared at the screen before throwing his head back against the couch cushion. He was supposed to be tutoring again, but “something came up” and the other two had canceled on him. He supposed it was better than dealing with their antics on a Saturday afternoon.

He turned his head when Chan padded into the room, his body heavily dropping onto the couch next to him. He raised one eyebrow, his head turning to stare at Chan in confusion. His roommate rarely sat next to him unless he was drunk. He hoped that Chan wasn’t drunk already. It was just past lunchtime.

Chan sighed, his body limp and lifeless against the back of the couch.

“What’s wrong now?”

Jisu sighed, knowing his day was probably not going to be any more peaceful without Kyungho and Woonggi around if he had to deal with Chan and his problems. He sat his cup of coffee on the table and turned slightly to face him.

“Does it really feel good?”

Chan asked, his eyes not focused on anything in particular. He was staring at the wall, arms at his sides, an oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts making him look smaller than usual.

“Does what really feel good?”

Jisu was confused, unsure of what Chan was asking him about.

“You know.. Anal.”

Chan replied, shrinking into himself further.

“Pardon?”

Jisu was dumbfounded, finding himself blinking in surprise at his roommate.

“I was just.. I was looking at stuff and watched some videos, so I thought I’d try some.. stuff. It just felt weird, not good.”

Chan explained, still not looking at Jisu.

“What stuff, exactly?”

Jisu’s curiosity was piqued.

“The videos I watched, they seemed to really like having fingers up there..”

Chan’s face was red now, embarrassed to be admitting this to his friend.

“You fingered yourself?”

Jisu asked cautiously, one eyebrow raised in slight amusement.

Chan shrugged, finally turning his head so that his cheek was pressed against the couch cushion. His face was smooshed, his lips formed into a pout. He looked truly pathetic for the first time in front of Jisu.

“Why.. exactly did you feel the need to do that?”

Jisu asked, genuinely curious as to how Chan would answer.

Chan shrugged again.

“The people in the videos seemed to enjoy it, so I thought I would try.”

“And you didn’t like it?”

“I don’t know. It was just.. Weird. Not good or bad really, I guess.”

Chan mumbled, diverting his gaze from Jisu.

“Hmmm. Sometimes it’s hard to get the right angle when you do it yourself. You probably just need more practice.”

Jisu suggested.

“What do you mean?”

Chan furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Jisu again.

Jisu sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

“I mean, it’s not gonna _just_ _feel good_ because you stuck your fingers in your ass, dipshit. Do you think it _just feels good_ for every girl you stick your dick in just because you stuck your dick in?”

“What?”

“Oh my god. You’re hopeless.”

Jisu groaned, turning away from Chan and closing his eyes. He needed a minute to comprehend how truly ignorant his roommate was.

“I _know_ it doesn’t just feel good because I _stuck my dick in_. You gotta do it right.”

Chan argued, his tone mocking.

“Then why would you think it was any different with anal?”

Jisu turned his head to stare at Chan again. 

Chan just blinked in response.

“Jesus Christ, Chanhyuk. Did your research only consist of watching porn? Did you learn nothing about the prostate?”

“The what? Isn’t that like the thing they check for cancer at the doctor?”

Chan was lost.

Jisu pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an annoyed sound, and centering himself before he punched his roommate.

“Yes, that’s what they check for cancer, but it’s also the male equivalent to the female’s g-spot. How are you so clueless?”

“I’m not gay.”

“Yes, we’ve established that. If you’re _not gay_ , as you said, then why are you trying to finger your ass?”

“I told you, they seemed to enjoy it, so…”

“They, as in who?”

“The girls in the porn.”

“The _girls_. In the porn.”

Jisu had just about had enough. He moved to stand, reaching for his cell phone and coffee on the table in front of him.

“Wait.”

He could feel Chan’s grip on his forearm, his eyes sliding from where they rested on the locked screen of his phone, to Chan’s face. He waited.

“I-”

Chan groaned, finding it difficult to say what he wanted to say.

“What do I need to do to make it feel good?”

He finished, looking at Jisu expectantly.

“For who? Yourself or _the girls_?”

Jisu bit down on the inside of his cheek, punishing himself for giving in to Chan’s stupidity. 

“Both.”

Chan mumbled, feeling unusually small. It was a rare occurrence that Chan would feel uncomfortable or embarrassed about anything sexual, but just the simple fact that he was so inexperienced in the realm of something that someone wanted to try bothered him.

Jisu looked down into the swirling liquid in his cup, unsure of when he had started twirling it in his hand. He almost wanted to cry, instantly regretting the words he was about to say. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Chan attractive. Wuite the opposite, in fact. Chan was tall, lean, handsome, and Jisu had, on more than one occasion seen exactly what Chan was packing. 

“I could show you if you want.”

Jisu’s voice was strained, his eyes never leaving the pale brown liquid that was somehow supposed to resemble coffee.

“What do you mean, show me? Like watch you do it?”

Chan had watched videos, several. Mostly of men with women, but he had ventured a little deeper than usual. He had watched one or two videos of men pleasuring themselves, not that he would tell that to Jisu just yet. He had tried to mimic what he saw, watching the way they angled their fingers, but it never seemed to feel as good for him as it did for them. Maybe he was doing something wrong, but he wasn’t sure if seeing it in person would be better or worse.

“No, like.. I could do it for you.”

Jisu finally looked up again, prepared for total rejection and disgust.

“You what?”

Chan spluttered, his mouth gaping like a fish, and his eyes wide with shock.

Jisu shrugged, trying to act casual despite the way he was screaming internally.

“It’s not like you even know where your own prostate is. Maybe if someone else found it for you, it would make it a bit easier next time you try it yourself..”

Jisu offered, knowing that it made sense, but still unsure if the other male would agree.

“Forget it. I’m sure you can figure it out on your own.”

He didn’t give Chan a chance to respond. He went to move again, about to resign himself to their shared bedroom to wallow in the misery that was his current life when he felt Chan’s fingers grip his forearm harder.

“I want to do it.”

Chan’s words were heavy on his tongue, his mind racing without a thought in sight, his mouth dry, and his pride tossed to the wind. He waited.

“Are you sure?”

Jisu questioned, knowing how impulsive his roommate could be.

“I’m sure.”

Chan nodded. Experience was the only way to rid himself of his inexperience and he trusted Jisu.

“Alright. Well then, we should probably move this to the bedroom.”

Jisu set his now lukewarm mug back down on the table for the second time, placing his phone next to it. He really wouldn’t be needing it any time soon if he was going to be easing Chan into the world of gay sex.

“You mean, like right now?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with right now? Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

Jisu cocked his head to the side, his gaze questioning.

“No, I just..”

“Then there’s no problem.”

Jisu pulled his arm free of Chan’s grasp before standing, arms stretching over his head. His shirt rode up slightly, exposing a sliver of skin on his stomach. If Chan swallowed and averted his eyes, well then no one needed to know about it. Jisu glanced down at his roommate one last time before walking around the couch and heading down the short hallway to their shared bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe, waiting for Chan to follow.

“You coming?”

He called, not quite impatient, but somewhat eager to see how Chan would react to being taken care of by another man. He had only ever seen Chan being dominant in the brief encounters he had had with Chan and his countless women. It would be interesting to see him come apart from being the one who lacked control.

“Yeah..”

Chan’s voice was soft as he shifted to his feet, padding down the hallway and brushing past Jisu to sit on the edge of his bed.

“So how are we gonna do this?”

He asked, tilting his chin up to stare at his roommate, who now seemed to tower over him as he moved to stand between Chan’s spread thighs after closing the bedroom door. It seemed like a pointless action, the two of them living alone, and knowing that no one would disturb them. However, at the same time it was something that Jisu felt warranted a bit more privacy, even . Lord knows how many times he had walked in on Chan when the other male had left the door hanging open during one of his many adventures.

“You are going to take off your shorts and lie on your back while I grab the bottle of lube I keep in my nightstand.”

Jisu stated nonchalantly. He knew damn well that Chan rarely wore underwear when he sat around in his shorts at home. He disappeared from the space between Chan’s legs to do as he said he would. He opened the top drawer, moving a few things around before he procured a small bottle. He closed the drawer, and made his way back to the edge of Chan’s bed. He snorted when he looked down at Chan who was gazing up at him, almost looking like an innocent virgin, one hand covering his now bare lower body.

“What do you look so nervous for? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jisu rolled his eyes, reaching out one hand to ease Chan’s legs apart, and settling between his knees. 

“I know. It’s just..”

Chan started, not sure of how to explain his insecurities. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Jisu, or that he had anything against him. He just wasn’t used to not being in control when it came to sex and that scared him.

“I usually handle things, you know?”

He started, shrugging his shoulders and hoping to ease his own discomfort.

“Ahhh. Well, unfortunately for you, in this case, the one who has the experience is me. Not you. So just relax and trust me, okay?”

Jisu tried to ease Chan’s worries, placing the hand that wasn’t holding the bottle of lube on top of Chan’s own, his thumb rubbing slow circles into the skin. He could feel Chan’s tension slip away slightly, his fingers relaxing, and he finally pulled his hand away from underneath Jisu’s own. Jisu smiled softly at Chan, setting the bottle of lube in front of him in favor of running his hands over Chan’s thighs. He could feel the way the muscle tensed under his touch, flexing and relaxing as Jisu eased him into a sense of security. He reached to the side, grabbing one of the many pillows Chan really didn’t need in his bed and he tapped Chan’s hip, signalling him to raise his butt off the bed. He slid the pillow just under the small of his back, raising his butt slightly off the mattress and giving Jisu easier access to his hole. He swallowed and let his eyes slide along the length of Chan’s body, taking in every inch of visible skin before their gazes locked.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

Jisu had to be one hundred percent positive that Chan was on board before going any further.

“Yeah.” 

Chan’s voice was almost a whisper, his teeth capturing his lower lip between them as he nervously watched Jisu pick up the bottle of lube and uncap it. He heard the family sound of air escaping the bottle along with the slippery product, his eyes closing when Jisu set the bottle back down, rubbing his fingers together to warm it. 

“Relax, okay?”

Jisu urged, watching the way Chan slowly began to unclench his muscles, but kept his eyes closed. He reached down with one hand, gripping the meat of Chan’s thigh and raising his leg, spreading him open just enough for Jisu to get a good view of his twitching hole. He could see where it was still slightly puffy, making it clear that Chan had tried to pleasure himself soon before he had sought Jisu’s advice. He pressed the tip of his finger against the rim, his eyes darting to Chan’s face and searching one last time for any sign of resistance before he pushed it inside to the first knuckle.

It was hot inside of Chan, hotter than Jisu had expected, and he had to hold back a soft noise as he pressed the single digit deeper. He kept his eyes on Chan’s face, the other male’s eyes screwed shut, and lips pursed as he accepted Jisu’s intruding index finger. He curled his finger as he pushed it in further, spreading the lube inside of Chan’s core, the tip of it lightly stroking his inner walls. He could feel the way Chan tensed and eased up around him, trying to keep his thoughts under control, but still catching himself briefly wondering how Chan would feel wrapped around a different body part.

Chan whimpered softly when Jisu finally slid his finger out of him and pushed it back inside, this time with a little more force. It was still gentle, but less exploratory, and more purposeful. He could already feel a difference between what Jisu was doing and what he had done himself, convinced that there was definitely something to the angle thing that Jisu was talking about. He slowly opened his eyes, his cheeks flushing pink when he met Jisu’s gaze, his roommate staring at him intently. He gave Jisu a weak smile, just to assure him that he was fine before letting his gaze fall to where Jisu’s hand disappeared between his legs. He was definitely embarrassed, seeing himself like this, spread out and at someone else’s mercy. It was a rare occasion when Chan wasn’t the one in full control, once in a while willing to relinquish it when one of his partners was feeling extra dominant that day. 

He was no stranger to handcuffs and blindfolds, but this was a whole new level of giving himself up to another person. He, for one, was glad that it was Jisu. He had come to trust and care about the younger male as a friend in the time that they had lived together. He bit down on his lip, nearly breaking the skin, his body twitching when Jisu pressed the tip of his finger into a spot he hadn’t before.

“What the fuck? What was that? Do that again.”

Chan spat, nearly choking on air when Jisu pressed into the spot again, harder this time.

“That, Chanhyuk, is your prostate.”

Jisu explained, a smug grin on his usually stoic face.

“Okay, well. I like that. Keep doing that.”

Chan pleaded, nodding his head for emphasis. He dropped his head back down onto his pillow when Jisu withdrew his finger, adding a second, and he could feel the slight burn of the stretch. Jisu’s fingers weren’t much wider than his own, but it was enough to cause slight discomfort at first. He sucked in a breath, willing himself to relax when he felt his muscles tense without his consent.

“Shhh. It’s okay.”

Jisu promised, stilling his fingers just inside of Chan, and stroking the inside of his thigh softly. He had the sudden urge to kiss the skin under his knee, but kept it at bay, not wanting to make it too intimate. They weren’t _dating_ . Jisu was just helping out a friend so that he could be a better lover, _for someone else_. Jisu shook his head at the thought, not even sure where it had come from. It wasn’t like he was jealous. He hadn’t really stopped to think about Chan in a romantic light before. It was just the heat of the moment and the thrill of the control that he currently had over his roommate that made his cock twitch and his stomach flutter at the idea of being intimate with his friend.

Chan groaned when Jisu moved his fingers again, slowly easing them inside until they had completely disappeared into his heat. He squirmed a little, his leg starting to cramp where Jisu held it in the air. He let out a sigh of relief when Jisu shifted them slightly, letting Chan prop his feet against the mattress and hold his own legs open, the hand that had been on his thigh moving to rest on his shin. It was strange almost, to feel Jisu’s hands on him this way. Not the fact that he was literally two knuckles deep in his asshole, but the way that his other hand smoothed over his skin, caressing it like Chan was his most precious person. He kind of liked it. No one had ever really taken the time to actually touch him that way before.

Jisu could feel Chan tremble against him, his thighs shaking slightly, and his insides twitching around his fingers. He began to open and close them slowly, scissoring and stroking in one smooth motion as he dug his fingers deeper inside of Chan. He loved the way Chan let out small whimpers that he tried to hide behind his hand, his face now half hidden from view. His bottom lip was visible, bitten and red, Jisu’s ministrations showing him a whole new world of pleasure. He hummed to himself quietly, finding himself smiling at the prospect of being the one to pull such a different side out of his roommate, and he angled his fingers in the way he knew would best get a reaction before jabbing them deeper.

“Ahh~”

The moan was nearly punched out of Chan, his eyes wide, and his jaw slack. He blinked rapidly when Jisu repeated to action, digging the pads of his fingers into his prostate, and rubbing them against it.

“Holy shit-”

Chan spluttered, biting back another moan. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming in quick pants now that Jisu wasn’t letting up, determined to make him come from just his prostate. His thighs quivered with exertion as he tried to keep his legs apart, almost wanting to collapse them in on himself when Jisu realigned his fingers and pressed into that spot again. He could feel the heat begin to pool in his lower abdomen, the familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm slowly building up. He shifted his feet on the bed, becoming ansty for release, the pressure Jisu applied inching him closer and closer to the edge.

Jisu could tell that Chan was really starting to feel it. The way he clenched and unclenched around him at a more rapid pace, the way his mouth hung open on breathless whimpers, and the way his cock twitched against his hip all more than telling. He knew that it was very possible to come just from your prostate, but he almost felt responsible for making sure that Chan got off, even if he had to do more to make it happen. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, as he so often did, the hand that had been resting on Chan’s shin moving to wrap around his neglected cock. He could feel the way the other male jerked, surprised more than anything, and he looked up to see Chan gaping at him again. 

Chan was almost disappointed when he felt the heat of Jisu’s hand leave his shin, an objection about to bubble out of his throat without permission when he felt the heat of the same hand curl around his cock. He lifted his head from his pillow, his hand cast aside as he stared down at Jisu with wide eyes. He had expected Jisu to teach him how to pleasure himself with his prostate, but he hadn’t expected to get a handjob out of it, too. He wasn’t opposed to the idea. He was just taken aback. He let his head fall back down against his pillow with a heavy thud when Jisu responded to his slack jawed reaction by giving him a light squeeze and gliding his hand from the base to the tip, his thumb swiping through the precum that had collected there.

Jisu was pleased with himself, having been able to pull this kind of a response from his roommate with the simple act of jerking him off. He twisted his wrist, easing his hand down to the base of Chan’s cock and back up, never forgetting to dig the tips of his fingers into his prostate on every upstroke. He moved both hands in sync with practiced ease, the squelching sound of lube from Chan’s ass and the heavy thump of Jisu’s fist hitting his abdomen every time he reached the base of his cock bleeding together in the air. Chan’s moans joined in the symphony of their sex, Jisu’s ears burning red with the arousal that had begun pumping through his veins. He licked at his lips, now suddenly too dry, and he focused all of his attention on the squirming male beneath him in favor of ignoring the growing ache between his own thighs.

Chan barely knew what hit him when he came, the rough drag of Jisu’s hand over his swollen glans mixed with the perfect pressure of his fingertips against his prostate. His chest heaved and he let out the filthiest moan, his head thrown back as he arched up into Jisu’s touch. His whole body felt like it was electrified. His hair was standing on end and he convulsed as white ropes of come sprayed onto his stomach and chest, coating Jisu’s fingers in the process. His insides burned and tingled, over stimulation setting in quickly when Jisu didn’t pull away, working him through his orgasm. He let out a soft whimper, pulling at his hips to alert Jisu that it was too much, and his roommate got the hint, carefully easing his fingers out of his twitching hole.

Jisu stared down at Chan quietly, uncurling his fingers from around his cock, and rocking back onto his butt. He scrunched his nose as he looked down at his pajama clad legs. They were tingling from sitting on them for so long, almost numb at this point. He rubbed his hands against his shins, trying to ease the feeling back into them, and wiping his hands clean in the process. He glanced back up at Chan when he heard the other male clear his throat, their eyes meeting almost shyly.

“Thanks for that.”

Chan said quietly, trying his best not to look away. His cheeks were flushed and Jisu couldn’t tell if it was residual from their prior activities or from embarrassment.

“No problem. At least now you know where your prostate is. Not sure how helpful that will be with any of your girls, but..”

Jisu trailed off and shrugged.

Chan studied Jisu’s face for a moment, noticing the way the other male averted his gaze first. He wasn’t sure why Jisu looked more attractive to him right now than he had in the past. Maybe it was the way his hair stuck to his skin from sweating. Was it really that hot in here? Or maybe it was the way his throat bobbed when he swallowed nervously. Or maybe it was the soft pink hue that dusted his high cheekbones when Chan looked at him for too long. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew at that moment that Jisu was extremely handsome. He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze, his eyes stopping when they landed on Jisu’s crotch, his pants tented obviously. Of course Jisu would be hard right now, after doing something like that with him. He was an idiot to not think of Jisu’s needs after his own were taken care of.

“Need some help with that?”

He offered, nodding his head towards Jisu’s bulge. 

Jisu let his eyes fall to where Chan was looking, his own eyes going wide, and he covered himself quickly with his hands, much like Chan had earlier.

“I- That’s not. You don’t have to do that. I’ll take care of it myself.”

Jisu quickly responded, scrambling to get off of the bed and away from Chan before the other could try to stop him. He finally faced Chan after he was a few feet away from the bed, bowing quickly and turning to leave.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

He mumbled quickly, before heading towards the door.

“Ah, okay. Maybe next time then.”

Chan called, leaning back onto his elbows and watching Jisu with interest.

“Yeah, maybe nex- What?”

Jisu squawked, his voice raising in pitch and he reached for the doorknob, refusing to even look at Chan for fear of his red his own face was. He could hear Chan cackling behind him, the familiar sound easing the tension in his shoulders slightly as he turned the knob and pulled the door open.

“Yeah. Next time.”

He tried again, his voice a little more confident this time. If Chan would have him, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to continue exploring his sexuality together. It’s not like he had anyone else waiting for him, what with being so busy with his own classes and tutoring. He waved over his shoulder before finally exiting the room, making his way to the bathroom to have a shower and take care of his not so little problem.

Chan chuckled to himself, dropping back down onto his bed and staring at the ceiling for a moment. He moved one arm to rest on his stomach, groaning when he felt the sticky residue of his own come on his skin. He sat up immediately, suddenly aware of the mess between his thighs and on his stomach, his brows furrowing as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He stormed out of the room, only to find himself just outside the bathroom where he could hear Jisu humming as the water kicked on, a heavy fist pounding on the door.

“Hey! How come you’re the one taking a shower, when I’m the one that’s filthy.”

He waited a moment before raising his hand to knock again, his fist stopping in mid air when the door swung open. Jisu stared back at him, a towel slung haphazardly around his hips.

“Because I’m the one who did all the work and deserves to relax.”

Jisu stated plainly, tone even and emotionless.

“Yeah, but I’m the one stuck with all this mess on me until you’re done. You take forever in the shower. Come on, let me go first.”

Chan whined, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

“Hmmm. No.”

Jisu grinned, starting to close the door on Chan. He gasped when the door stopped, Chan’s fingers curled around the edge of it and holding it open. Chan’s other arm moved to wrap around Jisu’s waist and pull him flush against his own still naked body.

“Then why don’t we shower together? Let hyung return the favor and take care of you. I’m told I’m really good with my hands.”

Chan mumbled against the shell of Jisu’s ear. He could feel the way the other tensed up, his fingers flexing against Chan’s chest where they had fallen when he was pulled forward. 

Jisu swallowed thickly, wanting to argue that this was all wrong, that it was a one time thing. That he was never going to mean anything to Chan and vice versa and that it wasn’t a good idea for them to get involved in anything further, despite him already agreeing to “next time.” He let out a shaky breath, ready to argue, when he felt the hand that had been holding onto the door shift between them to cup him over the fluffy bath towel. 

“Chan..”

He tried, his voice shaky and betraying him.

“Jisu.”

Chan stated back, much less shaken up.

“Fine.” 

Jisu breathed, knowing full well that Chan was a force to be reckoned with, and he was really turned on right now. It wouldn’t hurt to let Chan jerk him off while they washed away all of the sweat and slick of the lube from Chan’s body. 

“Good.” 

Chan pulled back, looking Jisu straight in the eye and grinning, before turning the other male around in his arms, and nudging him towards the shower. He followed behind him after closing the door, the small space allotted for their bathing almost not big enough for the two of them. He crowded in on Jisu immediately, not giving the younger male time to argue. He made quick work of turning him into a spluttering mess. White spilled over his fist in no time and he watched as it swirled in the water, before disappearing down the drain.

“Now we’re even.”

Chan murmured, hands resting on Jisu’s stomach to help hold him up when he went boneless against him.

“Mhmm.”

Jisu hummed, his eyes closing as he let his head loll back against Chan’s shoulder, the hot water of the shower pounding down on him and washing away the evidence of their time together. He knew that it was probably the first and only time that Chan would touch him, the fever dream coming to an end soon now that they were “even”, so he let himself enjoy it while he could.  
  
Chan let Jisu relax against him, arms keeping his steady as he slowly lathered himself up and finished his bathing, oddly enjoying the way he fit perfectly in his arms. He could feel himself smiling at the idea of having him there more often, nestled against him after trying new things together. It almost startled him how he had so easily succumbed to those thoughts, his lower body responding almost immediately.

“Chan..”

Jisu’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Why is your dick jabbing me in the ass?”

Jisu asked, a bit awed by Chan’s recovery time, but also a little intrigued by it.

“Ah, is it?”

Chan leaned away from Jisu for a moment, peering down between their bodies to see that he was, indeed, hard again. He shrugged and chuckled, pressing against Jisu’s back again, and whispering in his ear.

“Maybe I am a little gay, afterall.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to at all downplay or mock the struggles that individuals face as homosexual or bisexual people. I hope I was able to properly showcase the changes and confusion that Chan went through when he realized that there was more out there that he might be interested in than what was considered his "normal" when it came to sex, and how he opened up to the possibility of being in a relationship with another man after his experience with Jisu. He was originally stuck in the headspace of this is normal, this is what I should be doing, so this is what I'm doing, and never really went outside of that box or thought about changing things. Until now.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope that anyone who is struggling with coming to terms with their own feelings or wants is able to be at ease with themselves. <3


End file.
